BIT: The Next Generation
is the ninth installment of the BIT series and the second tv-movie of the series. It's the first time the second generation is starring. Cast Story The New Design A new group is made consisted of Zoey, Cloe, Myra, Lindsay, Loreen and Daphne. The six girls are in their clubhouse and are talking about lots of stuff until the postman arrives and hands them a video. The group quickly play the video on their television. A man with a mask is shown and are holding the family members of the new BIT group. They are kidnapped! The man says that it was their mistake to become BIT members and he will make them regret it. Zoey turns the video off and says they have to go immediately. Daphne isn't sure if she's that happy about becoming a BIT member. For the first time ever, the group of six is going on their adventure. They have to save their family members because if the man with the mask wants a war, BIT will give it to him. The adventure has started for the new BIT members. Regret Park The six leave their clubhouse. Myra asks where they are heading to first. Loreen shrugs while Cloe brings up the idea of going to the Toy Store first. Zoey frowns but afterwards she says that it would be a big place to hide people in. Zoey, Myra, Cloe, Loreen, Daphne and Lindsay are running through the park. Daphne still doesn't know if she feels confident in joining BIT. Lindsay then points out that there are people with masks running everywhere, kidnapping strangers. Zoey says that the person who spoke to them wants to do damage. They have to hurry. Toy Store Arriving at the Toy Store, everyone goes their own way to find the man with the mask hopefully. Loreen points out that the Toy Store has been made bigger. As if it's made for giants. Myra, who walks next to her, agrees and sees the same as her. Lindsay is in her zone and hops around. She loves the fact they're in a toy store. Daphne walks behind her and looks around. Lindsay then takes the glide to the other section of the toy store. Zoey and Cloe find a elevator and quickly shout at the others. They take the elevator up and see where it will bring them to. Loreen brought a unicorn plush with her and cuddles with it, making Daphne roll her eyes. Piccadilly Circus Zoey, Cloe, Lindsay, Daphne, Loreen and Myra have arrived in Piccadilly Circus. They must be in London then. People are running, cars are riding very fast. Cloe says it's beautiful. Zoey agrees and the two best friends look very excited at all the different color lights. Daphne says that they have to keep their eyes open because people with masks are walking everywhere as well. The six girls try to walk as fast as they can. Myra asks if the possibility could be there to have people getting kidnapped and taken to the Big Ben. Myra points at the Big Ben. Daphne says that could be realistic. Zoey and Cloe both agree, same for Lindsay and Loreen. Big Ben The six BIT members arrive at the Big Ben. Zoey suggests to go in groups of two. If the man with the mask is hidden here, they have more chance to find him. Zoey and Cloe pair up, Lindsay and Myra pair up which leaves Daphne with Loreen. Zoey and Cloe run on the stairs and walk around them. Cloe points out that this has been the coolest adventure of her life so far. Zoey agrees and cheerfully runs with her best friend to the top. Lindsay and Myra take the shortcut thought the floating clocks. Lindsay and Myra's hair look like a mess after taking the ride. Lindsay promises Myra to fix her hair, making her laugh. Loreen is quiet and doesn't say anything. Daphne finds a long path to the top of the Big Ben. She points at it. Loreen smiles and follows Daphne. Daphne and Loreen reach the top as first. The man with the mask is just about to take the plane and escape. Daphne shouts at him, telling him to stop. The man grabs a gun and shoots at Loreen, creating a rope around her. He drags her towards him. As Daphne wants to help her, Zoey and Cloe arrive too. The man kidnaps Loreen while Zoey and Cloe scream. Daphne looks pissed as the man flies away. At that moment, Myra and Lindsay arrive too. The man with the mask is after BIT too now. Museum After running back down the Big Ben, Myra suggested to go to the Museum. They might get information there about the man with the mask. They walk through different sections of the Museum. Cloe and Daphne look a bit bored around them while Myra, Zoey and Lindsay look more interested. They reach the mask section. Myra points at the mask that looks like the one the kidnapper was wearing. A employee walks to them and says that mask is the mask of the devil, the master of nightmare. It used to be the opener of the Moon Kingdom. The six members have no idea. Zoey then asks where the mask was made. The employee says that it was somewhere in the underground. Myra suggests going to the underground as fast as possible. The Underground Arriving at the underground, a metro just leaves. This is their moment to go through the sewer and find some answers. Lindsay looks around her, feeling gross. She says she rather waits outside. Daphne grabs Lindsay's arm and drags her with her through the sewer. Zoey, Myra, Cloe, Lindsay and Daphne arrive at a room full of water. Two man have awaited the BIT members. They quickly run away as Daphne shouts to take them down. The five run after him. Carnival Escaping the sewer and underground, the five members of BIT arrive at the carnival. Lindsay cheerfully jumps and says they have to take the time to enjoy the carnival. Myra says that there is simply no time. Zoey and Cloe would have loved to enjoy the carnival too but they have to run. Lindsay then looks around her and sees a wanted poster. She grabs it and notices the man with the mask. He is been spotted in Lumber Mill. Zoey grabs the poster and congratulates Lindsay on her great work. Daphne sighs and tells them to quickly head to Lumber Mill. Lumber Mill Myra, Cloe, Zoey, Lindsay and Daphne arrive at Lumber Mill. Machines are riding everywhere, men and woman are working and the overall vibe is good. It looks like nothing is happening. Myra tries to find a way to walk through Lumber Mill. Zoey says she might know a way and takes the lead. Everyone follows her. People greet the five, even though they look very sad. Myra then notices that they're handcuffed. These people are working here against their will. Zoey notices this too. She quickly kicks the door open in front of her. The man with the mask appears, laughing evilly. Zoey says he has to stop. She runs at him but he pushes her away. He takes the boat and is about to escape once again. Daphne is done with this and throws a stone at him. She misses. Cloe then runs at him and tries to slow down the boat. She almost succeeds until the man grabs her hair and pulls her inside the boat. Lindsay screams as the man sails away with Cloe. Zoey is speechless, her best friend just got kidnapped. Lindsay says they have to move on now. He can't be far away. They need the help of the people at the farm next to Lumber Mill. Country Side Lindsay, Zoey, Myra and Daphne are walking on the country side of the town. Myra tries to cheer Zoey up because she feels bad about Cloe. Daphne says that it will only get harder. They need to stay strong and continue their journey. The four who are left walk through. It's starting to get later as it's sunset. Lindsay says that she doesn't like the fact it might get dark. Her feet also hurt and she's getting very tired. Myra kneels and also tries to make Lindsay feel better. Farm The four arrive at the farm. The doors and windows of the house at the fam are closed. Zoey knocks on the door but nobody opens. The farm looks pretty much dead, it looks like everyone has left the farm. Zoey asks if it's better to go after the man with the mask. Myra says that's a good idea. What they don't know is that the man with the mask is hiding in the house. He looks at them. Lindsay takes one last gaze at the house and then sees the man with the mask. He breaks through the glass and waves with his hands. As the four want to react on it, the whole farm rotates. It looks like they're traveling through time because apparently they're in a way different place now. The man with the mask used magic. Ice Festival Zoey, Lindsay, Daphne and Myra got teleported to the other side of town. They're at a Ice Festival. People are skating and look hypnotized. Zoey looks kinda nervous as she walks over the ice. Daphne says this could go way faster. The four girls are taking on their skates and skate through the crowd. Lindsay yells in excitement, Myra tries to focus on skating, Daphne is taking the lead as she skates and Zoey skates as last. She worries a lot but she continues to be open-minded and wants to save the world. Ancient Castle At the end of the ice road, a large ancient castle stands in the way of BIT. The four enter the castle and look around them. There are traps everywhere. They continue their path to the top of the castle where they hear some noises. Bats are flying, guards are standing in corners. It looks like someone knew people were coming into the building. Myra looks at her right and sees a secret passageway. The four girls head inside and reach the top where they meet... the man with the mask again. On top of the castle, the masked man found jewels and gems. He puts it in his plane and gets ready to go. Myra is done with this and runs towards him, grabbing his arm. She almost manages to pull him out of his plane. He then grabs Myra instead, pulling her to his plane. Lindsay then runs towards them and tries to pull Myra back. The man pulls very hard, having Myra falling in the plane, immediately getting tied. He then waves with his hands. The ropes tie Lindsay and pull her in the plane as well. The two girls get kidnapped. It's Zoey and Daphne against the man with the mask now. Spooky Forest After they escape the castle, Zoey and Daphne reached the Spooky Forest. Ghosts float around and monsters walk towards them. Daphne says that this can't be real and they're getting fooled. Zoey doesn't know about this and rather just keeps walking. A shadow appears and guides them through the forest. Zoey keeps looking around her. They then reach up to a big mansion. This must be the hiding place of the masked man. It's time to meet who's behind the mask. Mansion Zoey and Daphne arrive at the mansion. They open the door and look around. It looks like nobody is here. They sneak inside and try to look for clues. The storm has started and it looks like ghosts and creatures try to attack the mansion. While Daphne looks around on the ground floor, Zoey walks on the stairs. She sees a pair of legs laying on the ground. As she looks up, she's standing eye to eye with the masked man. He quickly goes into a secret passageway. Zoey chases him. The mansion looks like it's cursed. Daphne looks around her as the walls start to move. A light appears and Daphne's eyes roll, passing out on the floor. Two masked man, clearly guards of the man with the devil's mask, drag her away. Factory Zoey arrives at the secret factory. Here, enemies get created and people get hypnotized and brainwashed. This is where the masked man creates his followers and minions. Zoey tries to find a way to find the man and will do anything to track him down. She follows the path and hides for the followers of the masked man. She sees a door at the top. She quickly jumps on a box that gets lifted up. She manages to reach the top and opens the door afterwards. Zoey is now in a magical room which turns from light to dark, from hot to cold. Zoey runs as fast as she can. She reaches the door at the end. There, the masked man is standing and awaits Zoey. He takes off his mask and reveals himself as Sedam, the devil that tried to kill the old BIT members. Sedam explains his history with BIT and tells Zoey that he will bring them down. Not in Zoey's books though, because she is ready to fight. Sedam starts to wave with his hands, trying to teleport Zoey. She dodges Sedam's attacks and slides, kicking him. Sedam and Zoey fight for a while. Behind Sedam, there is a giant bath of lava. Zoey hears noises coming from the closet next to Sedam. He planned to throw the closet in the lava! Sedam and Zoey keep fighting. Zoey then manages to take down Sedam, kicking him into the lava. Sedam shouts and vanishes. Zoey sits down, shocked that she won the battle. A Good Ending Zoey opens the closet. Her family and the family of her friends have been locked in. They thank Zoey for saving her. The whole factory turns back to what it used to be, a simple toy factory. All minions, creatures and other followers of Sedam turn back to their normal state. Cloe, Daphne, Lindsay, Myra and Loreen return and are full alive and happy. They congratulate Zoey on winning. The BIT members share a group hug and celebrate their victory. Elimination